Rear end collisions during heavy rain, fog and snow are not uncommon, and they usually occur because the leading vehicle is not visible to the driver of the vehicle approaching from the rear. Red tail lights do not radiate light waves of sufficient intensity and proper wavelength to adequately penetrate the atmosphere. While tail lights of different color or of greater intensity would be more visible they could be confused with front mounted vehicle lights and thus cause accidents of a different type.